El momento adecuado
by Kia Aoi - chan
Summary: En el día del padre, Rukia y sus hermanos tienen el plan perfecto para ablandar al suyo antes de darle la gran noticia. ¿Lograrán su objetivo sin matar de un síncope a Byakuya? -N/A: OoC y AU. Omake de Hermanos contra Hermanos.


_**El momento adecuado**_

Veintiuno de junio del dos mil quince, era la fecha perfecta para darle la noticia a su padre. Por fin se lo diría, pero primero…

– ¿Estás completamente seguro de que todo está listo? –preguntó algo nerviosa mientras trataba de acomodase mejor la ropa.

– ¡Claro que sí, hermana! –Espetó el pequeño con enfado–. ¿Acaso dudas de mis increíbles habilidades?

– Uryuu, eres tan endemoniadamente perfeccionista que no dudo que hayas revisado el plan un mínimo de cinco veces –comentó una tercera chica pelinegra.

– Para que sepas, hermanita, lo he revisado sólo cuatro veces…

– Eso me deja más tranquila –ironizó por lo bajo siendo ignorada por el niño.

–… y está perfecto porque he sido yo quien lo ha armado. Ahora, cuando papá atraviese esa puerta todo marchará de acuerdo al plan y él quedará más que contento, y cuando Rukia le diga que…

– ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme Rukia? –preguntó el aludido cerrando la puerta de entrada detrás de sí.

– ¡P-p-p-papá! –exclamaron al unísono los tres hermanos. Tan enfrascados estaban en su pequeña discusión que no se percataron del momento en el que su padre llegó del trabajo, o cuándo le habían dado la espalda a la condenada puerta principal.

– No creo ser su clon –argumentó con su voz monótona y glacial.

Byakuya dejó sus pertenencias en el sofá y se encaminó hacia sus hijos para saludarlos correctamente. Sin preverlo de antemano, casi cae de espaldas cuando los dos pequeños –ya no tan pequeños– se arrojaron sobre él felicitándolo por su día, el día del padre. Rukia sólo esperó a que los monos dejaran tranquilo a su padre para poder abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

– ¡AMOR! –gritó Hisana corriendo desde su habitación y por los pasillos –. ¡FELIZ DÍA! –exclamó lanzándose sobre su marido para abrazarlo.

Byakuya, por segunda vez, tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no caer de espaldas, pues Hisana se colgó de su cuello como si fuera un tercer dem… qué decir, un tercero de los pequeños. Rukia observó la escena con una sonrisa fingida, mentiría si no dijera que culpaba a su madre por algunas manías que sus hermanos habían adoptado, como por ejemplo, esa.

– Hi…Hisana, tú no eres tan pequeña como ellos… bájate… por-favor… –logró decir entre sus intentos de no dejar caer a su esposa. No es que estuviera gorda, es sólo que ya no era tan pequeña, es decir…

– ¡¿Acabas de llamarme gorda?! –le reclamó deshaciendo su cariñoso abrazo y adoptando su pose de _madre-fatalista_.

– N-no es a lo que me refería y lo sabes. Lo que quiero decir… –Hisana se cruzó de brazos esperando por una explicación que, sabía, empeoraría la situación– Lo que quiero… ahh…

"No aclares que oscurece" habían sido las exactas palabras de su jefe esa mañana cuando le explicó que a una mujer nunca se le puede explicar algo que de principio entendió mal, pues los hombres tenían esa increíble habilidad, dotada por la maldición de los astros que los odiaban, de cavar más profundo el pozo de su tumba cuando intentaban aclarar el malentendido. "Nunca oses tocar el tema del peso con una mujer a menos que quieras un divorcio prematuro" lo aconsejó con su dedo señalador y su ceño fruncido. De acuerdo, comenzaría a tomar más en serio las palabras de ese hombre, teniendo una esposa psicóloga, como lo era la suya, que jugaba con su mente como quería, posiblemente supiera de lo que hablaba.

– Rukia, ayúdame… –sopesó agachando la mirada.

Si bien Rukia sabía lo increíblemente frío y calculador que podía ser su padre para con los demás, delante de su esposa siempre se veía como un pequeño e indefenso gatito bajo la lluvia. No sabía cómo demonios lo hacía pero sí que respetaba a su madre y la idolatraba, soñaba con ser como Hisana Kuchiki algún día y tener a su esposo donde lo quería. Sonrió y se aguantó la risa, ¿Ichigo se vería como su padre frente a sus hijos algún día?

– Mamá, creo que papá se refiere a que deberías darle el ejemplo a los niños, tú ya no eres una niña para ir saltando hacia los demás. Si quieres ser una _super-mamá_ para estos niños carentes de suficiente educación –los aludidos abrieron la boca y entrecerraron los ojos, ¿esa traidora hablaba en serio?– entonces debes comportarte como una auténtica miembro de la familia Kuchiki –finalizó su discurso con una pose diplomática y una sonrisa cordial en su rostro.

– ¿Es eso cierto, Byakuya? –preguntó Hisana con su ceño fruncido y sus brazos aun cruzados frente a su pecho.

– Ahh… ¿Sí? –respondió más como pregunta que como otra cosa. Hisana sonrió y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

– Si tan sólo supieras explicarte bien, cariño. Es por eso que hemos perdido dos años de relación antes de que te dignaras a pedirme ser tu novia –dijo como si nada mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Sus tres hijos, no aguantaron mucho más tiempo y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Es por eso que amaban a esa familia, nunca sabías con lo que te encontrarías cada vez que su madre abría la boca.

– ¿Les parece gracioso? –preguntó el hombre con una ceja levantada. Los tres lo miraron aun riendo–. Pues les será aún más gracioso saber que no tendrán su mesada del mes –las risas acallaron súbitamente.

– Espera, espera –intervino Tatsuki–. Ha sido mamá la culpable, ¿Por qué nos castigas a nosotros? –cuestionó enfadada.

– Porque no puedo castigarla a ella –le respondió sin más dirigiéndose a la cocina.

– ¡Eso es una injusta tiranía! –se quejó Uryuu sin ser escuchado–. Renuncio al plan, iré a hacer mis tareas.

– Sí, igual yo, digo… lo de renunciar.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Deben ayudarme –protestó Rukia interviniendo en su camino.

– Sólo aceptamos hacerlo porque nos darías la mitad de tu mesada pero como ahora papá no nos la dará a ninguno no hay razón para ayudarte –se excusó Uryuu.

– Malditos embaucadores… –susurró por lo bajo antes de verlos perderse escaleras arriba.

.

.

– Éste es un desayuno especial que han preparado los niños por tu día, cariño –comentó Hisana llevando todo a la mesa.

– Pero ya es casi mediodía, deberíamos…

– Éste es un desayuno especial que han preparado los niños por tu día, _cariño_ –repitió la frase enfatizando de manera atemorizante la última palabra.

– Te decía que ya es mediodía, deberíamos…

– Byakuya, comerás esto antes del almuerzo o te haré tragarlo por la nariz –lo amenazó con una sonrisa cariñosa y entregándole una bandeja con masas dulces.

" _Luego se pregunta por qué razón Tatsuki y Rukia son tan rudas con sus compañeros_ " pensó para sus adentros mientras suspiraba y llevaba las cosas de mala gana.

Una vez sentados junto a Rukia, Hisana fue hasta la habitación de los niños para que bajaran a desayunar, otra vez. Byakuya y su hija mayor no supieron qué sucedió para que los niños gritaran corriendo por el pasillo, pero en cuanto terminaron de bajar las escaleras se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y se quedaron en absoluto silencio.

– ¡Listo! –apareció segundos después Hisana con su tenebrosa sonrisa cariñosa–. Sólo necesitaban un buen regaño para que sepan que desayunaremos en familia.

– ¿Regaño? ¡Nos has tomado por los pies y amenazaste con salir al balcón para mostrarnos en pijamas ante todos los vecinos! –gritó Tatsuki con terror.

– Aun puedo hacerlo –los volvió amenazar a la par que se sentaba a la mesa. Los pequeños tragaron grueso y dispusieron su total concentración a sus respectivos desayunos.

– Te has casado con una luchadora profesional, papá –susurró Uryuu sólo para que él escuchara–. Estoy seguro de que si en sus tiempos no lo fue en la otra vida quizás sí. Ahora comprendo de dónde ha salido la naturaleza salvaje de nuestra hermana.

– Hmp –fue el único sonido emitido por Byakuya mientras asentía.

– ¡Cierren la boca! –fue el regaño unánime de las dos Kuchiki mayores.

Los dos hombres se sobresaltaron en sus asientos y ya no osaron desobedecer a ninguna de esas dos bestias salvajes.

– Papá, hoy tengo un plan completo para que pases tu día lo mejor posible –soltó Rukia esbozando una alegre sonrisa.

– ¿Tienes? –Ironizó Tatsuki–. Que yo recuerde, el plan fue de Uryuu.

– Creí que no tomarían responsabilidad de ello desde que decidieron abandonarme.

– Aun así sigue siendo su plan.

– No es cierto.

– Sí es cierto.

– No es cierto.

– Sí lo es.

– ¡Que no!

– ¡Que sí!

– Niñas –llamó la atención su madre–. ¿Por qué mejor no le muestran a su padre el plan?

– Yo te lo diré –se adelantó Uryuu aprovechando la estúpida discusión entre sus hermanas.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un papelito demasiado pequeño para siquiera tener escrita una palabra, sin embargo él se tomó el trabajo de desdoblar dicho papel hasta tener en sus manos una hoja de las que Rukia solía usar para sus dibujos de arte del Instituto. Lo dio vuelta y se lo enseñó a su padre.

" _ **SORPRESA**_ "

Se leyó en letras enormes y coloreadas con distintos colores. Byakuya entrecerró sus ojos y suspiró, Hisana sabía cuánto odiaba las sorpresas, no entendía por qué se empeñaba tanto en molestarlo.

– Ni te atrevas a culparme, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto –le contestó ella como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Byakuya la miró y se limitó a tomar de su taza. Sería un día bastante largo.

.

.

Estaban todos sentados frente al televisor mirando el partido de fútbol que se jugaba entre el equipo de Karakura y el de Naruki, iban dos a cero, respectivamente. Con ello lograron calmar los nervios de su padre, al menos ahora su ceño fruncido era el habitual e indiferente de siempre, de seguro si Rukia le decía _eso_ ahora…

– ¡Dile!–le gritó en susurros su madre, porque claro, ella ya lo sabía todo.

¿Quién, en toda su vida, había tratado de ocultarle algo a su madre y había salido airoso de ello? Rukia no, aunque tratara de ocultarle la mancha de jugo sobre el nuevo tapete ella siempre lo descubriría, y esta vez no sería la excepción. A pesar de que los niños tuvieron su boca sellada bajo tres oscuras amenazas, Hisana se enteró de ello la vez que fue a su Instituto para hablar quién sabe qué con su director.

– ¿E-eh? ¿A-ahora? –preguntó acobardándose ante la situación.

– ¡Sí! –la animaron entre su madre y los dos pequeños.

Rukia se acercó a su padre, quien estaba completamente enfocado en el televisor, y movió sus labios sin emitir palabra alguna. Miró por segunda vez a su madre y ella le hizo la clara señal de _Díselo-de-una-maldita-vez_. Tragó grueso e inspiró el suficiente aire y valor.

– ¿P-p-papá? –lo llamó balbuceando como si fuera una bebé recién aprendiendo a hablar.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó tajante sin despegar su vista del televisor.

– Ahh… bu-bueno, yo… ahh… yo…

– Dime.

– T-te-tengo algo que…decirte.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

– Es que… verás… yo estoy… Ichigo es mi nov…

– ¡GOOOL! –exclamó con su grave tono de voz alzando ambas manos a la par que se levantaba de un salto. Así es, Karakura había anotado un gol más a su favor.

Ahora, bien, él había anotado un gol más… en su contra.

Hisana corrió hasta él y le dio de lleno con uno de los almohadones que adornaba a su sofá favorito. El muy ingrato le había dado un puñetazo en el mentón a su hija y ahora Rukia yacía tirada en el suelo mientras se sobaba la zona afectada y lloraba como una pequeña niña.

– ¡ESO FUE INCREÍBLE! ¡OTRA VEZ, HAZLO OTRA VEZ, PAPÁ! –lo alagó Tatsuki corriendo a abrazarlo.

– ¡Tatsuki! –la regañó su madre.

– Lo siento. Aun así sigue siendo genial –le susurró a su padre mientras éste fruncía su ceño de forma desaprobatoria–. ¿Qué? Tengo razón –comentó inocentemente.

– Rukia, hija, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó preocupado a la par que la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

– Habiendo sido golpeada por un bruto como tú –comenzó Hisana con su voz calmada– ¡¿CREES QUE ESTARÍA BIEN?! ¡Desconsiderado, ni siquiera habrás escuchado a tu hija cuando te habló! –Lo regañó yéndose a la cocina por hielo para su hija– Compórtate con ella en lo que vuelvo, bestia Kuchiki.

A Byakuya no le agradó para nada ese nuevo apodo pero si alguien daba más miedo que él mismo –pues sabía lo temible que era a ojos de sus compañeros de trabajo y a veces hasta para su mismo jefe– esa era Hisana Kuchiki cuando estaba enojada, y no quería enfrentarla… al menos no ahora.

– ¿Te duele mucho? Lo siento, me he emocionado con el partido y me olvidé que estabas a mi lado –Rukia sonrió y negó con diversión.

– Fue mi culpa por entrometerme cuando tú estabas concentrado en el juego.

– De hecho es cierto, te he dicho miles de veces que no me hables cuando estoy viendo el partido –le contestó sin más.

– Este es el momento en el que tú me interrumpes para decir que fue tu culpa y sólo tu culpa, ¿qué no entiendes como es la situación? –espetó enfadada y cruzándose de brazos.

Sin duda era igual a su madre, Byakuya sonrió internamente al notar que Rukia adoptaba todas y cada una de las reacciones de Hisana, aquellas que ella tenía a su edad e incluso las de ahora también. Eran simplemente iguales… y eso en realidad no sabía si era completamente bueno.

– Ya son tres goles, creo que deberían parar el partido para no humillar más al equipo de Naruki –comentó prestando más atención a la pantalla de su televisor.

– Lo mismo creo pero es divertido verlos perder.

– ¿Acaso esas son las palabras de un Kuchiki, papá? Vaya, cuánto me sorprende –Byakuya la miró con una ceja levantada y sonrió mientras ella reía. Al final siguieron viendo el partido.

– Nuestro padre es un completo espécimen raro, Uryuu –le confesó Tatsuki mirándolo con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– A veces creo que es bipolar –siguió sin prestar atención a sus anteriores palabras–. A lo que me refiero es a que siempre se muestra indiferente, su temperamento es similar al de un témpano de hielo y posiblemente asuste a un asesino con su sola mirada, sin embargo aquí en casa no puede enfrentarse a mamá o no viviría para contarlo…

– Nadie lo haría, Tatsuki.

– Sí, claro, pero entonces ¿cómo demonios…?

– ¿De qué hablan, niños? –preguntó su madre con una bolsa de hielo entre sus manos.

– De nada –respondieron al unísono esbozando una sonrisa lo bastante enigmática a ojos de Hisana.

– Bien, fingiré que les creo –respondió retomando su camino y llegando hasta Rukia para colocarle el objeto en la zona del golpe.

Una vez que su hija tomó la bolsa de hielo, Hisana se acercó a su esposo y tomó su mano instándolo a levantarse.

– Byakuya, creo que deberías dejar un poco tu obsesión por el fút…

– ¡GOOOL! –exclamó por cuarta vez en el día mientras, nuevamente, extendía sus brazos y se levantaba de un salto.

¿Es necesaria la aclaración? Mejor remitirse a la escena.

Los niños corrieron escaleras arriba. Rukia se alejó rumbo a la cocina para esconderse también. Hisana se encontraba en el suelo y Byakuya parado a su lado imitando, y con honores, a las perfectas estatuas de piedra que no se movían ni con una fuerte ventisca.

En otras palabras, su día del padre probablemente acabase en ese preciso instante… al igual que su vida.

– ¡BYAKUYA KUCHIKI! –gritó a todo pulmón tomando lo primero que tenía a mano.

En serio que remodelaría la casa, con el sólo fin de eliminar todo objeto peligroso al alcance de su esposa. Y sí, se refería a hacer desaparecer los retratos de la sala.

.

.

De no ser porque los niños se habían encargado de todo, posiblemente Hisana habría dejado sin comer a su esposo. Almorzaron sushi, hecho completamente por Uryuu –el pequeño no había dejado a nadie ayudarlo, alegando que las tres mujeres de su familia eran incompetentes para la cocina de alto nivel–, y de postre tomaron helado casero, hecho por _las-tres-mujeres-incompetentes-en-la-cocina-de-alto-nivel_. Byakuya tuvo que admitir que, de no ser porque hoy era su día especial, sospecharía que algo se traían en manos, aun así estaba pasando un lindo momento con su familia y no quería desaprovecharlo, así que evitó exteriorizar sus pensamientos.

– Ahora, es hora de un video que te hemos preparado con mucho, mucho cariño. Un regalo de todos nosotros para ti –anunció Uryuu tomando de la mano a su padre y conduciéndolo al sofá frente al televisor.

– Editado exclusivamente por mí –acotó Rukia con una sonrisa al ver como sus hermanos bufaban.

El video duró diez minutos, con dedicatoria y publicidad al trabajo de la pelinegra mayor de los hermanos. En él se mostraban fotos de Byakuya, desde su juventud hasta el momento en que conoció a Hisana, y cada cierto tiempo figuraban acotaciones divertidas sobre las fotos que hacían reír a toda la familia –o tal vez a casi todos, pues Byakuya observaba atento las imágenes en el televisor. Las fotos capturaban los momentos más felices compartidos primero con Hisana y luego con su familia. El momento en el que Rukia nació; cuando Tatsuki y Uryuu llegaron a la familia; las noches que los tres dormían en la misma cama, uno sobre el otro; aquellos días que pasaron en una casa de verano cerca de la playa… El video finalizó con una foto familiar en el parque central de Karakura, esa que Rukia le había pedido tomar a un hombre que pasaba casualmente por allí la semana pasada, como última acotación, sólo apareció una pregunta "¿Vamos al parque?".

Una vez todos listos, subieron al auto rumbo al parque central de Karakura, donde un escenario se estaba preparando en sus últimos detalles, gran cantidad de personas comenzaban a aglomerarse frente a él, algunos jóvenes y otros no tantos, mientras que las familias se sentaban en las mesas de los restaurantes que había alredor.

– Vengan, he reservado un lugar por aquí –los guió Rukia acercándose hasta uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la zona.

El mesero los llevó hasta el único lugar libre fuera del restaurante, pues varias familias ya ocupaban las numerosas mesas propias del lugar. No fue necesario terminar de guiarlos ya que un chico se levantó de su asiento y se apresuró al encuentro de esa familia.

– Vinieron –el chico esbozó una amplia sonrisa y miró directamente a la pelinegra frente a él.

– ¿Qué significa esto? –Preguntó Byakuya frunciendo el ceño y alternando su vista entre su hija y el sospechoso que tenía frente a él–. ¿Qué hace Kurosaki Ichigo aquí?

– He venido con mi familia también así que está bien si compartimos mesa. Rukia y yo lo planeamos… –no pudo seguir ya que la aludida se encargó de darle un disimulado puntapié en la pierna izquierda.

– A lo que se refiere Ichigo es a que planeábamos encontrarnos con todos nuestros amigos y sus familias para que así se conocieran –trató de arreglar su _casi_ metida de pata.

– T-tiene razón – fue capaz de decir sin que le temblará la voz mientras trataba de recuperarse del golpe de su _novia_.

– ¡Masaki, querida! – exclamó Hisana caminado hacia su nueva amiga. Masaki al notar su presencia le regaló una amplia sonrisa y se levantó para abrazarla efusivamente–. ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no hablamos. ¿Cómo están tus pacientes? He oído del Señor Moshima que tú habías sido su doctora durante su internación.

– ¡El Señor Moshima! En realidad era mi paciente pero insistía en que quería a Masaki como su bella doctora.

– ¡Isshin! Lo siento, qué grosera –lo saludó a él también con un corto abrazo y se volvió junto a Hisana para sentarse a su lado–. ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Ha obtenido lo que quería?

– Lo mandé al…

– Isshin –lo reprendió su esposa.

–…a freír espárragos y aun así Masaki se encargó de él sin mi permiso.

– ¿Hubieras preferido que no se dejara la intravenosa? –preguntó como si nada.

– Bien, no entendí eso último pero fingiré que sí y me reiré con ustedes –comentó Hisana comenzando a reír junto a ellos–. ¡Oh, Byakuya, ven! –Lo llamó a la par que iba a buscarlo–. Él es mi esposo, Byakuya Kuchiki.

– ¡Así que tú eres mi nuevo hermano! –exclamó Isshin casi llorando de felicidad y lanzándose a abrazarlo. Los demás integrantes de la familia Kuchiki se quedaron petrificados en su lugar.

– ¿Qué?

– Ya sabes, somos como hermanos políticos ahora que mi estúpido hijo y la pequeña Rukia están…

– ¡Cierra la boca! –exigió Karin dándole un buen puñetazo en medio del estómago y doblándolo del dolor, pues al notar las señas que Tatsuki y Uryuu les hacían para que lo callara supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien.

– Todavía no hemos conseguido decirle que los niños son novios –le susurró Hisana a Masaki refiriéndose a sus dos hijos mayores.

– Ah, ya veo –respondió Masaki comprendiendo por fin la acción de su hija–. Isshin, amor, antes de que comience el recital quiero que me acompañes a comprar ese bolso que vimos en la tienda de al lado.

El hombre iba a protestar pero ella prácticamente lo arrastró disculpándose con los demás y prometiendo que pronto volverían.

– Debemos hablar –le susurró Ichigo a Rukia en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Ambos se alejaron hasta aun sitio donde Byakuya no pudiera verlos–. ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó confundido.

– Aun… aun no encuentro el momento adecuado para decirle a mi padre acerca de nosotros –respondió con pesar.

– ¿Qué? Rukia, el día ya se está acabando y si no se lo dices ahora probablemente ya no se lo digas nunca.

– Aun tengo el día de su cumpleaños –se excusó sin mucho éxito, pues Ichigo no la miró con buena cara–. ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Crees que no me molesta a mí también? He intentado decírselo pero… Oh, vamos, ¡Él me dio un puñetazo en la cara! –se descargó sin medir sus palabras.

– ¡¿Qué él hizo qué?! –exigió saber gritando a los cuatro vientos y llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

– ¡Baja la voz, idiota! Mi padre nos descubrirá.

– Rukia, si lo acabas de decir es en serio no me importará que él sea tu padre, iré y le daré su merecido…

– ¿De qué hablas? No seas tan hueco –lo regañó por segunda vez a la par que le pegaba en el brazo–. Fue un accidente. Intenté decírselo cuando estaba atento al partido de Karakura y Naruki.

– ¡Ah, sí! Increíble juego, hemos ganado cuatro a cero, creo que no los volveremos a ver por un largo tiempo –se jactó olvidándose por completo de lo que su novia intentaba decirle.

– ¡Concéntrate! –Lo golpeó otra vez y logró su atención–. No sé cómo hacerlo y ya se nos acaba el tiempo.

– Tranquila, con mi viejo cerca lo más probable sea que se entere de su boca.

– ¡Ni hablar! No puede suceder eso, si mi padre no lo sabe de mí primero entonces sí que estaré muerta.

– Bien, ya veremos qué hacer –Ichigo la abrazó y ella le correspondió. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, tal vez ese era el momento indicado para su primer…

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Rukia alejó a Ichigo de un empujón y soltó lo primero que se le vino en mente.

– Así que ni siquiera llego hasta tu pecho con mi estatura, te dije que eras un anormal con complejo de altura. Pero, estás bien de peso, al menos puedo rodear tu cintura con mis brazos, ja, ja, ja, ja –rió más como desquiciada que como cualquier otra cosa.

Ichigo y Byakuya la miraron confundidos pero el primero prefirió seguirle el juego a que morir joven y sin su primer beso con la enana.

– Ja, ja, ja, ¿pero qué dices? Tú eres la que tiene complejo de altura, eres una enana diminuta, ja, ja, ja, ja –miró a Byakuya pero éste lo observaba casi como inspeccionándolo, algo que lo atemorizó bastante–. Ahh… creo que Yuzu y Karin están solas, mejor iré a verlas –y dicho lo último se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ahora sí, confirmaba que todos los hombres eran iguales, huían de sus responsabilidades como los grandes cobardes que eran.

– Ahhh… y yo creo que iré al baño –comentó casi en cámara lenta y asintiendo con su cabeza mientras también intentaba huir, porque ella no era un hombre, la regla no la incluía.

– Rukia –la llamó su padre con su voz glacial. Rukia paró en seco pero intento hacerse la desentendida y dar un nuevo paso–. Rukia –la volvió a llamar. Maldijo a todos los santos habidos y por haber antes de girarse a verlo con su sonrisa de _niña-buena_ –. Espero que nada raro esté sucediendo entre ustedes, o me veré obligado a…

– No te preocupes, nada ocurre –le aseguró de inmediato. Debería morderse la lengua por ello, le mintió, ¡pero era por una buena causa! No quería ni imaginar lo que ese " _o sino…_ " significaba y tampoco quería que Ichigo sufriera el dichoso " _o sino_ ", ¡No era tan mala novia como para arrojarlo al matadero!

.

.

–…y entonces Ichigo salió corriendo gritando "fuego, fuego" vestido con su pijama de ositos –todos los presentes, excepto uno, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas imaginando la escena, incluso Rukia no podía evitar llorar de la risa con sólo imaginar a su novio con un pijama de ositos.

– Ya te lo dije, tenía once años y tú fuiste el culpable –refunfuñó por lo bajo y cruzado de brazos.

– Ichigo tiene razón, Isshin. Después de todo, fuiste tú quien lo despertó a los gritos y alarmándolo para que corriera por su vida –lo apoyó Masaki.

– Aun así no pueden ignorar que haya sido divertido. ¡Hasta tenemos una grabación de ello!

– Me encantaría poder ver esa grabación, Señor Kurosaki –pidió Rukia viendo con gracia a Ichigo.

– Por supuesto que puedes verla cuando quieras, mi querida tercera hija.

Las risas acallaron y de repente el ambiente se volvió algo tenso. Isshin había metido la pata, otra vez.

– ¿Tu… querida tercera hija? –cuestionó con su ceño fruncido y dejando su copa de vino a un lado.

– Ahh… ya sabes, es que la pequeña Rukia nos ha caído de maravilla y ya la siento parte de la familia –muy bien, no era una mentira después de todo, Rukia realmente les había caído de maravilla y para Isshin era incluso mejor que Inoue Orihime.

– No la llames así, por favor –pidió con diplomacia mientras volvía su concentración a la comida en el plato.

Rukia cada vez menos ganas tenía de decirle a su padre acerca de su relación con Ichigo.

El recital comenzó y varias bandas se presentaron cantando canciones en honor al día del padre. La más esperada y vitoreada por los jóvenes fue la de _Aqua Timez_ , cantando varios de sus hits y regalándoles a los adolescentes junto a sus padres un inolvidable momento de _padre-hijo_ , pues gente de todas las edades los acompañaban en sus temas musicales.

Al final, ambas familias se despidieron prometiendo juntarse alguna otra vez para charlar y compartir un almuerzo. Ichigo y Rukia se alejaron un poco y se despidieron como simples conocidos luego de cruzar algunas palabras que al parecer no dejaron al chico muy conforme.

.

.

–…entonces, cuando el tonto de Abarai se me acercó yo le di su merecido con mis dos puños de la justicia.

– ¿Y quién dijiste que era ese tal Abarai?

– Abarai Renji, mamá. Es el chico que le gusta a Tatsuki pero que ni ella misma sabe que es así –le respondió Uryuu ganándose un golpe en la cabeza–. ¿Qué? Si es cierto – se quejó molesto.

– ¡Cierra la boca o serás el próximo en probar mis puños de la justicia! –lo amenazó con ambos puños en alto.

– Tatsuki, cariño, creo que Uryuu tal vez tenga razón, y lo que es más, creo que a ese niño, Renji, también le gustas –la pequeña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sus dos hermanos voltearon a ver a su madre como si ésta estuviera endemoniada, ¿acaso ella también quería ser víctima de los puños de la justicia?

– Hisana, ya cállate. Tatsuki, has hecho bien al enseñarle tu fuerza, hazle notar que no debe meterse contigo o morirá –la aconsejó su padre ignorando olímpicamente la mirada asesina de su esposa.

– Así lo haré. ¡Gracias, papá, eres el mejor!

– Sólo no lo olvides.

– Si nuestra hija se vuelve una brutal bestia como tú, pagarás las consecuencias, Byakuya –lo amenazó en vano, pues si en algo él jamás se dejaría intimidar eso era en el cuidado de sus hijas. Definitivamente no tendrían novio hasta los veinticinco o más–. ¿Qué te ha parecido el día de hoy, amor? ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa que han preparado los niños para ti?

– Hmp –respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y su semblante indiferente.

– ¿Sólo " _hmp_ "? –Lo imitó su esposa de mala gana–. Desconsiderado.

– Uryuu – lo llamó su padre.

El pequeño aclaró su garganta y en dos segundos preparó el discurso perfecto que salvaría a su padre de las garras de su _dulce_ madre enojada, justo como lo hacía siempre.

– Lo que papá quiere decir es que hoy ha sido un día increíble y que le ha parecido maravilloso poder haberlo pasado con nosotros y en familia. Está muy agradecido con nosotros por ser tan buenos hijos y en especial con el niño superdotado encargado de hacer el almuerzo más elegante y bien elaborado de todo…

– Uryuu –lo llamó nuevamente.

– Ahh… sí, claro, lo siento –se disculpó de inmediato–. Y espera que nosotros también hayamos pasado un lindo día. Nos quiere mucho y… recompensará a Uryuu con una nueva caja de hilos y lana para su colección de costura –dijo lo último tan veloz como liebre huyendo de su depredador.

– ¡Ohh! –se emocionó Hisana hasta el punto de llorar–. Excepto por eso último, ¿es cierto todo aquello?

– Hmp –respondió de igual manera que antes.

– Es por eso que te amo –se acercó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, asqueando a los dos niños y haciendo sonreír a la más grande.

– Papá –lo llamó Rukia desde atrás. Ese era el momento, ya no había vuelta atrás–. Ya que todo lo que dijo Uryuu es lo que tú sientes creo que es justo que nos premiaras con algo, ¿verdad? –indagó inocentemente.

– No se preocupen, no era en serio lo de cancelar sus mesadas.

– ¿En serio? ¡Genial! –respondieron los dos menores.

– No me refería a eso, no me interesa…

– Cierra la boca Rukia, recuerda que nos debes tu mesada –la amenazó Tatsuki haciéndola fruncir el ceño y sacarle la lengua.

– ¿Qué te parecería darnos un poco más de… libertad?

– ¿Libertad? Sabes las reglas, no saldrás a clubes nocturnos hasta que no tengas edad, y no me interesa si Matsumoto Rangiku lo hace.

– No me refiero a eso.

– ¿Entonces?

– Entonces… ¿estaría bien si tú me dejaras estar con un chico…?

– ¿Han cambiado a tu compañero en el consejo estudiantil? No te preocupes no hay proble…

– ¡Por Dios, papá! ¡Intento decirte que Ichigo es mi novio! –soltó de la nada cubriendo su boca con ambas manos al percatarse de su gran y enorme error.

El auto se frenó de golpe y si no fuera por los cinturones de seguridad probablemente uno de los cinco habría salido volando hacia adelante.

– P-pa-papá… y-yo no q-quise…

El auto giró ciento ochenta grados y comenzó a volver por el camino que habían tomado.

– ¿Byakuya? –lo llamó su esposa preocupada–. Byakuya, amor, ¿Qué haces? Sabes que nuestra casa…

– Aun recuerdo la dirección de la familia Kurosaki. Nos la ha dado Masaki Kurosaki.

– ¿Y-y? –preguntó rogando porque no le diera la respuesta que se imaginaba.

– Iré a matar a ese pequeño bastardo.

– No.

– No.

– No.

– Sí – exclamó Tatsuki emocionada al presentir una sangrienta pelea en camino–. Presiento que alguien no conseguirá jamás un día del padre –le comentó a su hermano, quien la miraba confundido por su actitud.

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior y se apresuró a escribirle un mensaje a Ichigo para que huyera por su vida, después de todo tal vez ese no hubiera sido el momento adecuado para anunciarle su noviazgo con el chico….

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dedicado no sólo a la última deuda que tengo con "Mis Fics Ichiruki" sino también a _**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q,**_ quien una vez me pidió un ByaHisa (Es temática IchiRuki pero también algo ByHisa O.-), algún día acabaré con el que verdaderamente quieres (ShinjixHiyori)...cuando logre adaptarme a sus personalidades :$

Sé que dije que subiría la conti para Aquellos zapatos azules, pero fue un cambio de último minuto por el día del padre (día al que hago honor con este fic) que en realidad fue ayer pero no lo pude terminar a tiempo, si ustedes también lo han festejado desde donde sea que estén leyendo, les deseo un muy feliz día del padre para todos aquellos hombres padres que los rodeen y conozcan O.-

PD: Sí subiré pronto la conti al fic "Aquellos zapatos azules" :D

PD2: Por si no lo notaron, Aqua Timez es un banda real, y la adorooo :3

Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/


End file.
